The Fight For Sakura
by Hayato
Summary: A new kid joins Sakura and Li's Class and Li thinks he is evil.
1. The Fight For Sakura

**The Fight For Sakura Part 1**

Author's Notes:

Hey folks! This is Hayato16 and this is my first fanfic. If it sucks don't get mad at me, but hey! Everybody has to start somewhere at least in my part. If it sucks or stinks please tell me what I should include so I can make this fanfic as good as possible and good for you too. Please write to me at Hayato16@aol.com. O.k now that this is clear. Now with the fanfic. This is a romantic story between Li and Sakura. They're both 15 years old. In this story Sakura is in danger and Li has to rescue her from his arch nemesis. Read to find out if you want to know who is Li's nemesis. 

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  


"Sakura," Kero yelled.

"I'm up, ok?"Sakura said. Sakura dressed up quickly and grabs some toast while she says Good-Bye to his father. Then as usual snaps on her rollerblades and skates off to school. All of a sudden, she went so fast that she went out of control and accidently bumped into Li. Sakura blush deeply and Li blush as a well.

  


"Are you ok, Sakura?"Li asked.

Sakura blushed and said,"yeah."

Li replied," ok."

  


While getting back up, Sakura tripped and fell into Li's arms. Li blush, so did Sakura. Sakura soon got back into reality and got out of Li's arms.

  


Sakura nervously said," Sorry Li."

Li replied while dusting himself off, "That's ok, Sakura."

Sakura then made up some excuses and went running to school, leaving a confused Li standing there with a confused look. He really wanted to tell Sakura his feelings for her, but he didn't have the chance to tell her.

  


While Sakura was running, she kept saying to herself, "When will I ever admit my feelings for Li?" She was upset because she really wanted to tell him, but she didn't have the courage to tell him. When Sakura entered the classroom, she saw Madison waiting for her. Madison looked at Sakura as if she was hurt.

  


After a while, Madison ask her,"What's the matter?".

  


Sakura replied with a frown,"Oh,nothing."

  


"I know you're lying, Sakura," Madison stated.

  


"For real Madison, nothing is wrong with me," Sakura argued.

  


All of the sudden, she saw Li walk in. Not knowing what she was doing, she started to stare at Li. Li saw her staring at him. When Sakura knew he saw what she was doing, she hurriedly turned the other way.

  


Li kept thinking that Sakura was acting weird today. Then Ms.Makenzie came in. Everybody face front and payed close attention to what she was going to say. During class, Li kept daydreaming of Sakura. He dreamt that he and Sakura will go on a date and that he would kiss Sakura's soft lips. Ms.Makenzie noticed Li was drifting off into dreamland and starts to scold him. After he noticed the whole class was staring at him, he came back to reality. 

  


All of a sudden,a kid walk into the classroom. He tells Ms.Makenzie he is an exchange student from the U.S. Ms.Makenzie gets the class's attention. 

"Class, this is Ken Jones and he is from America," Ms.Makenzie said.

"Hello,"Ken greeted the class.

Ms.Makenzie told Ken to sit behind Li. When Ken sat down in his seat, he senses something stranged from Ken and Ken senses something from Li. Both of them stare straight into each other's eyes. Sakura thinks there's going to be trouble.

  
  
  


The bell rings............. 

  
  
  


At lunch, Ken gets his lunch and sits next to Zachary. Ken soon notices Sakura and starts to stare at her. Soon, Sakura notices and stares back at Ken.

  


Madison asks Sakura if she likes Ken.

  


"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," was Sakura's reply. 

When she saw Li glaring at Ken. Sakura goes up to Li and asks him,"What's the matter Li, you keep glaring at Ken since this morning."

  


"Oh,nothing,"Li replied.

  


"Ok."Sakura said.

  


She then went to Ken and asks him if he would like to go with her to get some ice cream after school.

  


"Sure Sakura. I'll go with you," Ken responded.

  


Li heard their conversation and decided to follow them.

  
  
  


The lunch period ends......

  
  
  


School ends........

  
  


Sakura and Ken went to the ice cream stand. "I will have a double scoop chocolate cone, please sir," Sakura said. 

  
  


"Then I will have one scoop vanilla please. Oh and Sakura, I'll pay,"Ken stated. After Ken payed, he and Sakura went to the park to eat their ice cream and sat on the bench. They didn't know that Li was following them. "Sakura, I want to tell you a secret and I don't think you'll like it," Ken whispered in Sakura's ear. "I came here to eliminate Li," Ken said in a bad tone.

  


"WHAT!"Sakura screamed with surprise. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

  


Li had heard what Ken has said. He was surprise that he said that."I knew it. He came here to get Sakura and I,"Li said to himself. To Li's surprise, Ken transformed into a cardcaptor and he had amazing powers.

  


"Now run and get out of here, Sakura," Ken ordered her.

  


"No!!! Never Ken, I will never let Li get hurt and what in the world is that? Is that a sword or what?"she screamed while crying with fear.

  


"This is called the Light Sword," Ken responded.

  


Ken was about to attack Sakura when Li appeared out of nowhere. Li had come out of his hiding place ready to defend Sakura from Ken. He slash Ken at the arm but Ken used his power to recover.

  


"Now the showdown will start, Li,"Ken stated fiercely while glaring at Li.

  


Sakura was about to get her staff ready.

"Sakura stay out of this. I will beat him my self. Ok?"Li ordered Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there like a statue. "Oh no," Sakura said to herself.

  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
  


Stay tuned to the next chapter! 

Well did you like it.I hope you did and please tell me what should I do to make this fanfic better ok.If it sucks please don't kill me or make fun of me just tell me ok. The next chapter is coming up so tell me what should I do or include.Thanks!


	2. Li's Battle.

The Fight For Sakura Part 2  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
Hi! This is Hayato16 and this is my 2nd chapter of my fanfic. Well as all of you know. It this is my first attempt on a fanfic. Well if my story is not good or intersting, please don't kill me or insult me. Just tell me what I should include to make it better or to make it more enjoyable. Now on with the story. Li was about to face Ken in a battle. Now the battle will begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to kill me Ken!", Li scream at Ken.   
  
  
He replied, "Its my destiny to kill you and I'm also a decendant of Clow Reed." Ken held up his sword and prepared to battle. Li did the same, but he feared Ken a bit. He kept thinking Ken has a trick up his sleeve. Sakura was still staring at the two warriors who were about to face off. "I'm also fighting for Sakura and for honor," Ken stated.   
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Ken admitted that he liked Sakura. Li was as surprised. He wanted to be the one to tell Sakura his feelings.   
  
"All I know is that you will never win Sakura and you will not kill me."Li stated fiercely.   
  
Sakura couldn't believe what came out of Ken's mouth. She didn't know who to choose or whose side to be in.   
  
"Alright enough talking lets get down to it," Ken scream. All of a sudden, Ken ran and he was right in front of Li before Li could blink. Ken quickly saw his chance and punched Li in the stomach with such great force. Sakura gasped. Li was screaming for his life and went down right to his knees."Y---o---u s--h--aa-ll p--a----y f---o---r t--h--i---s!!!!! K--e---n!!," Li said in a low voice. Sakura couldn't believe the speed that Ken went so fast. Then Li was on the floor gasping for air and holding his stomach with pain.   
  
"HaHaHaHa! Time to say uncle Li,". Ken told Li in his ear. He pull Li up by his hair and put his hand right in his face.   
  
"Nice knowing you, Li. " Ken said. light came out of his hand. "Light Beam",Ken scream out. Sakura saw what was about to happen and attacked Ken with her wand using the power card. That force sent Ken soaring in the air but he rebounded right off the tree and knocked Sakura's wand out of her hand with his sword. He was about to attack Sakura but then Li attack Ken with a lightning attack. That attack sent Ken right into a tree and snapping it.   
  
"Are you alright Sakura?"Li asked with concern.   
  
"Yeah. I'm alright Li," Sakura said.   
  
Ken got up quickly and yelled "Light Speed" and ran at the speed of light towards Li. While he was going fast, he slashed Li across the stomach. Li was bleeding really bad. "Now for the grand finale. Light Spirit Bomb," Ken scream.   
  
Sakura saw what was about to happen and quickly released the Shield card "Shield Card, release and dispel!" A barrier was surronding them. Ken threw the bomb directly at them. The bomb exploded on impact and the shield couldn't hold the blast any longer. The barrier broke and Sakura and Li went flying back. When the smoke clear, Ken was gone and Sakura woke up. She found Li unconsious. She was screaming at Li for him to wake up. She started to drag Li all the way to his apartment. When they got there, Sakura took out Li's keys from his pocket and opened the door. All of the sudden, the phone rang. Sakura answer it.   
  
"Hello."Sakura said.   
  
" I knew you two were still alive. I hope you spend the night well because tomorrow won't be a pretty day for you. HaHaHaHa!"Ken said and he hung up. Sakura was scare to death after Ken hung up. After that she attented Li. She tried everything to wake him up but it was no use.   
  
Then five minutes later,he started to say"S--A--K--U--R--A!"Li said in a low voice.   
  
"Li, I can't believe you're awake and alright. She put Li's face in her lap and started to smile and blush. So did Li but he had broken ribs and a lot of injuries.   
  
"Sakura,don't leave me alone for tonight, please because I love you so much and i don't want to leave you or you're side."  
  
"I won't Li and I love you too."Sakura said in Li's ear. Then Sakura and Li kiss so pasionately at the spot. Sakura started to rub Li's ribs softly. To Li, his ribs hurted but when Sakura rub his ribs he like the way Sakura rub his ribs. Then Li fell asleep. Soon after Sakura slept on top of his body.   
  
On top of a building, Ken watch the whole thing and said in his mind "You can mush all you want but tomorrow won't be your day and Sakura will be the one to pay I can assure you!" Ken left by teleporting to his house. At his house, he was training all night and was getting ready for battle against the two cardcaptors. "I'll be victorious tomorrow."Ken said."THEIR POWERS SHALL BELONG TO ME HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"Ken scream.  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued.................  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well stay tune for the next chapter and I would like to thank Clowangel for helping me do this fic. If any of u want to chat with me, my sn is Hayato16. Well Ja Ne! 


	3. A Huge Surprise.

The Fight For Sakura Part 3  
  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day, Sakura was the first to wake up. She started to cook breakfast. Li was waking up as well.   
  
"How is my cherry blossom today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine thank you," she replied. Sakura finish making breakfast. They ate their breakfast quickly. Li and Sakura were thinking of a plan to defeat Ken.  
  
"We know he is fast and quite powerful than me," Li noted to himself.   
  
"I know!" Sakura screamed. "We have to find a way to stop his attacks and speed,"she said.  
  
"You're right Sakura,"Li replied.   
  
They then left from the apartment to do some more thinking. Ken was mysteriously looking on from the rooftop. "They can think as much as they want but they will never defeat me!" He started to laugh like a maniac and evily into the wind. Li and Sakura entered the park and sat on the bench. Out of nowhere, a knife was going straight for Li's head, but Sakura pushed him out of the way just in time and the knife hit the tree.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Li ask with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Sakura replied. They then went to see the tree. The knife was stuck on the tree and it had a note attached to it.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This is what the note said:   
  
  
Meet me in the skycraper that you see before you at 8 sharp. Come if you have the guts and face your end.   
  
-Ken.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Li got angry and screamed, "I will come and I will defeat you!!!"   
  
Sakura was scared. She didn't want Li to get hurt. "Please don't go Li. I don't want you to get hurt!" Sakura pleaded.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go because I have to defeat the maniac before he gets his dirty hands on you."  
  
"Li, I have to tell you something," Sakura whispered. "I kind of like Ken because he has dashing good looks and a good personality," She said.   
  
"WHAT???" Li stated fiercely. He couldn't believe what he heard and he ran away from Sakura. Sakura was left in the park and she started crying. Ken saw that she was crying and he teleported where Sakura was.  
  
"Sakura are you okay??" Ken ask with concern.  
  
" I'm alright," Sakura replied. When she saw that it was Ken she got shocked.   
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry that I have to kill Li but I have to because I was sent to do it," " Sakura understood what Ken was trying to say.  
  
"Oh Ken... I love you as much as Li but I have to decide who to choose. You or him."  
  
"Sakura your heart will have to decide on that, not me or him," Ken explained. "I have to go Sakura. See you later," he said in a low voice.   
  
"Wait," Sakura whispered. Ken turned around and Sakura pulled him to a kiss. Sakura thought that Ken had the most soft and warm lips of the world. Ken was happy to kiss Sakura and then he broke the kiss.  
  
"Aisheteru Sakura and bye," Ken said in the most gentle voice. He then teleported to the rooftop where he was waiting patiently. Sakura went home and thought about the nice time she had with Ken. Li was at his home preparing for his duel with Ken.   
  
"I won't let Sakura down," Li said with confidence. Sakura arrived home and was thinking of a plan to stop the fight from happening.  
  
"I got it!!" Sakura shouted. Then she left toward the battlefield.   
  
"Its almost time," Ken said to himself. Then all of a sudden he saw Li standing there with his sword ready to fight. "So you think you're ready, I think not." Ken said while he was taking out his sword. I called this duel The Fight For Sakura!" Ken shouted.  
Sakura was there and the two started to fight.  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well, stay tuned to the next chapter and find out what is going to happen next.  
Please R+R and don't flame that much please.  
Adios or Ja ne!  
Hayato  



	4. The Final Showdown

The Fight For Sakura The Finale  
  
Sakura was already late.  
  
Ken and Li started fighting.   
  
Ken was throwing a lot of fireballs but Li was dodging them with ease.  
  
"Not bad Li, try dodging this!"   
  
Then he threw a very big fireball at Li.   
  
He destroyed it with one slash of his sword.   
  
Ken was furious.  
  
He then came out of nowhere and punch Li in the face.  
  
Sakura gasped.   
  
Then Li slash Ken with his sword across his arm.  
  
That didn't even hurt him.  
  
Ken started to laugh."Is that all you got?"Ken screamed.   
  
Then he ran toward Li and he slash him across his stomach.   
  
Li started to scream for pain. Sakura gasped.   
  
"Please stop this!!"Sakura screamed with all her might.   
  
The two warriors ignored her and continued to fight.  
  
Li tried to slash him but he kept missing.   
  
Then Ken threw a fireball at him and it hitted Li.  
  
He then went down to the floor.  
  
Ken jump into the air and shot a beam from his hand.  
  
Li was able to get out of the way.Ken was fuming with anger.  
  
Sakura started to cry.   
  
She felt useless.   
  
She wanted to do something about this.   
  
"You're weak and inferior, Li,"he stated. He then laugh evily.   
  
"Force know my plight, release the light, Lightning!"Li screamed.   
  
Ken was struck with the atack and fell down at the floor.  
  
Sakura gasped.   
  
She was crying like she never cried before.   
  
He got up and then he was laughing.  
  
Li was confused.   
  
"You still haven't seen my full power, Li and its time you see my full power!"Ken stated fiercely.  
  
Li was amazed and surprise. He started to glow yellow. "Its showtime Li" Ken said.   
  
He then ran up to Li and punch him across the face. He then kick Li at his stomach.   
  
That made Li cough up blood. Sakura was stunned.  
  
She had never seen Li being destroyed like this.  
  
Li was being kick around by Ken.   
  
He then pick up Li and started punching him at his stomach.   
  
Li kept screaming in pain.   
  
Sakura was just looking at Ken punching Li. She didn't even move. She just kept staring at the two.  
  
Ken threw Li at the floor.  
  
Li was trying to move but he couldn't.   
  
He felt like every bone in his body was crushed.   
  
Li got his sword and used his lightning attack on him.   
  
That sent Ken flying right down to the ground.   
  
Sakura sighed in relief. Li slowly got up and was ready to continue the fight.  
  
He then charge where Ken was and was ready to finish him off but Ken dodged.   
  
He then slash Li across his left arm. That didn't faze Li at all.   
  
Ken was surprised.  
  
He then started to slash Li but he block it and instead Li slash his stomach.   
  
Ken was screaming in pain.   
  
Sakura couldn't believe that Li was making a comeback.  
  
Ken grew furious. He then charged at Li. He then charge at Ken as well.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes when they got near.  
  
Then she finally opened them and saw Li's sword into Ken's body.   
  
Ken imediately fell to the floor. Sakura was in shock.   
  
She couldn't believe that the fight was finally over.   
  
She then saw Li fall to the ground.   
  
She quickly went to see if Li was alright and he wasn't.   
  
She then help him up.   
  
Then they heard a voice."If I can't get the Cherry Blossom, nobody will!" Ken screamed.   
  
He then shot a beam from his hand.   
  
The beam went right through Li's body.  
  
Ken smirked and then he fell down to the ground and soon after he was dead.   
  
Sakura started to cry.   
  
She couldn't believe the two people she truly loved were dead.   
  
She then went up to Ken and said this.  
  
" Ken why were you evil and full of ambition?"she said in his ear.  
  
"Ken you will always be in my heart forever,"she said in a low voice.  
  
She then went up to Li. He didn't move an inch.  
  
Sakura heard Li say something. "Farewell my Cherry Blossom and Aisheteru," Li said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh Li, I love you too and farewell my Little Wolf,"she said. Then she lightly kiss Li on the lips.   
  
Tears were coming down from her emerald eyes.  
  
She then stared at the moon.   
  
She said to herself"Soon I will join the both of you."she said.  
  
Then she took a last look on the moon and walk home.  
  
  
The End  
  
Well, thats then end of the story and please don't flame me.   
  
I am just a beginner in writitng fanfics.  
  
Well, I won't be writing for a while. Thanks for reading. Ja~! 


End file.
